Reckless Abandon
by charming writer
Summary: In story nine the charmed ones and Melissa have to save a boy called Matthew from a family curse Prue gets the chance of a promotion at work Melissa teaches the girls how to raise a baby she sings at P Three Cole reappears at the end and Prue and Piper as


**Reckless Abandon **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling productions except Melissa.**

**Authors Notes: This is my series of charmed going from season two to seven all stories will be the same as that on the show except seasons two and three, which will class as one year because of Dan and Cole the rest will continue as normal. **

**Note: My stories will be a little different but still have the same outcome so the episodes fit together. All the characters of charmed including Andy Trudeau who didn't die Darryl Morris Triad Source will be recurring characters as well as Cole who works for the Triad. I'll be using spells from the show and some I create myself in these stories they'll be different but have the same affect and better sounding. **

**Extra Note: This episode's the same as Reckless Abandon except Ethan Reynolds a work colleague of Prue's is in here instead of Jack Sheridan and Dan Gordon something happens with Prue Andy Piper and Leo you find out Melissa used to be in a band with her cousins in the future which explains her singing at the end and Cole comes back at the end as well.**

Lounge Tuesday Fifth February 

_Prue's comes in seeing Melissa changing a light bulb she's wearing blouse skirt three inch heel black shoes curly hair Melissa's wearing short vest blue jeans black trainers her hairs tied up in a half hanging ponytail and all her tattoos except her leg one are showing Piper sitting nearby on the table with an empty written notepads wearing a top and below the knee skirt and wedged heeled sandals._

Prue:Heyhave you seen my slides anywhere sis?

Piper: There over by the TV.

Prue:Oh thank god Ethan would've killed me if I'd lost them.

_She gets the slides off the TV._

Melissa: Who's Ethan?

Prue: A work colleague Mr Cauldwell the new Buckland's owners been pairing employees up and asking them to write a presentation which if the best ones selected will go on an all expenses paid weekend trip to New York me and Ethan are hoping he picks us.

Piper: I don't know Prue what with everything going on should you really go?

Prue: Piper Cauldwell hasn't even chose us yet and besides we've been demon free two weeks and don't know how long the source and his people are goanna chase Cole so if we goanna do anything we should do it while we've the chance and if I win I could get promoted meaning more money coming into the house.

Piper: Okay then.

_Prue sees a baby basket next to Piper._

Prue: Hey what's in there?

Piper: Things I did for Lisa Kreggers baby shower.

_Prue realizes something._

Prue: Oh no the baby shower I totally forgot.

Piper: And so did Phoebe but don't worry I done it from all of us.

Prue: Thank you.

_Prue looks inside._

Prue: Wow you've certainly done a lot in here including this.

_She holds out a cute little teddy bear._

Piper: Oh that yeah I knitted it.

Prue:You knit? I didn't know you knit?

Piper: Well after seeing Grams do it so many times I just learnt what she did I even had extra yarn left to make some little booties cute aren't they?

_Piper holds up a pair of booties. _

Prue:Oh there so adorable.

_She takes them off Piper. _

Prue: So I guess this is really good practice for you then?

Piper:What you talking about?

Prue:You Leo rocking the Kasbah little Mel.

_Hearing this Melissa looks at Prue disgusted._

Melissa: Hey no sex talk in front of me thank you.

Prue: (Laughs) Oh come on sweetie you've had sex before.

Melissa: Yes but I've never heard my aunt talk about my parents doing that like my aunt Felicia never talked about my parents doing that in the future.

Prue: Talking about your parents having sex isn't disgusting Mel.

Melissa: It is for me it's icky and gross and just even imaging it oh.

Prue: Oh but you don't mind what the end result is.

Piper: Okay can we stop talking about me and Leo and start talk about something else.

Prue: Alright let's talk about why you're sitting on the couch with an empty notepad on the table.

Piper: Now that would be me trying to figure out what to do with the club.

Melissa: Why what's wrong? I thought P Three's doing fine?

Piper: It is but we can't keep relying on weekend profits to see us through the week we need to make money then also.

Prue: So book more bands?

Piper: I've tried but they don't wanna play then because they'll get more of crowds on Saturday's.

Melissa: So what else you goanna do?

Piper: I don't know but I'd better think of something fast.

Police station 

_A policeman brings in a baby Phoebe's there with Darryl and Andy._

Phoebe:Ohcome on guys open your minds this could so work you know.

Darryl:Phoebe look it's not that we don't appreciate your offer it's just our stock in this precincts not exactly blue chip.

Andy: And the last thing we needs word getting out that we're using a psychic to solve our cases.

Phoebe: Oh really and how many of those cases are unsolved hmm? How many parents out there are trying to find out who murdered their son or raped their daughter?

Darryl: Hundreds but a lot of them are outstanding many years and if we're suddenly solved them without no prove people would wanna know how we did it which could expose you which we won't do.

Phoebe: So no one would need to know all you'd do is give me the evidence I'd touch it and if I got a flash you'd pay me whatever and then we're in business.

_She picks up a butter knife and pretends to have a premonition._

Phoebe: Oh my god I see blood flesh you had the sausages for breakfast didn't you?

Darryl:PhoebeI hate sausages.

Phoebe:Sorry little joke.

Andy(Talking to the other cops who're watching) Alright people move it along.

_Phoebe sees the baby crying and three policemen are jiggling a baby rattle above it._

Phoebe:Hey what the hell they doing to that baby?

Darryl: It was brought in a couple of minutes ago.

Phoebe: (Shocked) you mean its parents just walked in and abandoned it?

Andy: Now don't go making assumptions Phoebe we don't know the facts yet.

_Phoebe gets up and walks over to the officers and the baby._

Darryl: Phoebe wait.

_The two cops follow her._

Phoebe:Hey get off him what you trying to do scare the little guy? Go on shoo.

_She takes the rattle off an officer and sits down in front of the baby._

Andy: You'd better do as she says.

_The other officers walk away._

Phoebe:Hey there sweetie.

_The baby continues crying._

Phoebe: You can stop crying now.

_She notices "Matthew" embroidered on the blanket. _

Phoebe: Matthew.

_The baby continues crying still._

Phoebe: Or maybe not alright its goanna be okay everything's goanna be.

_She takes him out of his capsule and holds him Phoebe has a premonition of someone taking Matthew and then a ghost appears and zaps the guy the premonition ends._

Darryl:Phoebe you okay?

OPENING CREDITS 

_I am the son and the heir_

_I am human and I need to be loved _

_Just like everybody else does_

_See I've already waited to long_

_And all my hope is gone_

STARRING

PRUDENCE DONNA HALLIWELL

PIPER MARIE HALLIWELL

PHOEBE JAYNE HALLIWELL

MELISSA HALE

LEONARDO THEODORE WYATT

COLE TURNER / BELTHAZOR

ANDREW TRUDEAU

DARRYL MORRIS

GUEST STARRING

BABY MATTHEW

ELIAS LUNDY

MARTHA VAN LEWEN

ALEXANADRA VAN LEWEN

GILBERT VAN LEWEN

ETHAN REYNOLDS

FLETCH BARTENDER

SPECIAL MUSIC STAR

MELISSA HALE

San Francisco Bay and City Daytime

_Fading in various scenes of San Francisco bay and city are shown whilst John Lennon and Paul Mc Cartney's hit Golden Lullaby's playing._

Once there was a way to get back homeward

Once there was a way to get back home

Sleep pretty darling do not cry

And I will sing you a lullaby

Golden slumbers fill your eyes

Smiles awake you when you rise

Sleep pretty darling do not cry

And I will sing you a lullaby

Lounge

_Melissa and Piper are talking there when Phoebe comes in shouting in through the front door._

Phoebe: Hello can somebody help here please this baby's not stopped crying since the police station.

_Matthew still cries._

Phoebe: And he's giving me a headache.

Melissa: Try doing the rock and walk?

Phoebe: The what?

Melissa: Hold him like this.

_She shows how._

Melissa: And bob him up and down the room while shushing him.

_Phoebe does so Matthew starts settling she looks on amazed. _

PhoebeOh my god that's amazinghow did you know to do that?

Melissa: Babies love it, it reminds of them being in the womb I used to do it with Alex and Maggie whenever they got like that.

_Phoebe puts him back in the carrier._

Piper: Okay what's a baby doing here?

Phoebe: I had a premonition at the police station about a ghost going after him though I don't know if it's of the past or future but I'd guess past because it would make sense that they would abandon him to try and save him.

Melissa: Aunt Phoebe I wouldn't call an Eddie Bauer car seat and a blanket lined in silk abandoned his parents obviously cared for him.

Piper: You're sure it was a ghost?

Phoebe:Yeah I think I know ghosts by now though I can't figure out why one of those would want to hurt that cute little baby.

Melissa:And Darryl and Andy let you take him home?

Phoebe:After I told them about the premonition yeah but they said we've only twenty-four hours before Social Services start asking questions.

Piper:So what we supposed to do with him now? Raise him in the ways of witchcraft? Teach him how to fight ghosts?

_Matthew starts crying again. _

Piper: Oh not again anybody?

Melissa: Try picking him up and tap and rub his back gently he may've gas in him.

Piper: Me? Why don't you do it?

Melissa: Because you're closest to him and it'll give you practice for when you have me.

Piper: (Relenting) Okay fine.

_She picks him up and does what Melissa says. _

Piper:That's a good baby a very good little baby okay.

_He starts settling again she puts Matthew back in his baby capsule._

Melissa: See you're both becoming naturals already.

Phoebe: Only because you're telling us what to do.

Melissa: And that'll hopefully prepare you for the future.

Piper: Hey how about this?

_Piper picks up the bear she made and waves it in front of him._

Piper: Hi sweetie, do you like bears?

_Matthew throws up on the bear._

Phoebe: Yeah he doesn't like things being waved in his face.

Piper: Wellobviously.

Melissa: I'll get a towel.

_Melissa gets a towel and starts' wiping Phoebe the front door opens and Prue walks in._

Prue:Okay Pheebes I'm here. What's the emergency?

Phoebe/Piper/Melissa:Shh!

_Prue notices Matthew._

Prue:We've a baby?

Piper:Phoebe picked him up at the police station.

Prue: What? Ithought you were going there to ask for a job not a kid.

Phoebe:I was but then this abandoned baby came in and.

Prue: Abandoned?

Phoebe:Yes.

Prue:In an Eddie Bauer car seat and a blanket lined in silk? His parents would've had to be rich to give him that meaning he wasn't abandoned.

Piper:Hey guys me thinks he's finally falling asleep.

Prue:Okay I don't get it If the parents could afford such expensive stuff then how come they couldn't keep the kid?

Phoebe:I don't think that's why he was abandoned.

_Matthew starts making noises. _

Piper:Oh nohe's like a car alarm any sudden vibration will set him off and there's nothing we can do to stop it.

Melissa: That's being defeatist mom just put your pinkie finger in his mouth.

_She does so Matthew sucks on it and quietens. _

Prue: Wow looky here we've got an original Mary Poppins.

Phoebe: Yeah Mel's been teaching us babies classes.

Prue:Mmm so what was your premonition about?

Phoebe: It was about a ghost chasing the baby and a man carrying the baby probably his father Darryl and Andy said I could drop by at lunch they could get a sketch artist to help me ID him.

Prue:Good because the only way to find out why the ghost's after the baby is finding out whom he belongs to.

Piper: Okay let's go.

_Prue Phoebe and Piper grab their coats and bags._

Melissa: Whoa wait a sec what about Matthew? You can't just leave him here he'll need stuff formula diapers baby wipes.

Phoebe: So take him with you to the supermarket and get what you need he won't be along then will he?

Melissa: I can't do that I've gotta go up there and find out what ghost we're dealing with.

Phoebe: Can't that wait I think Matthew's a bit more important don't you? I mean we won't don't know what right stuff to get we've never been mothers before you have.

Melissa: And if I do go how am I supposed to orb a baby home and a load of shopping?

Prue: Well we can use my car and bring the stuff back before I get back to work.

Melissa: And what about the power of three?

Piper: If we need it we'll call you.

_Phoebe and Piper leave._

Prue: I'll go get my car keys.

_Prue goes upstairs to get her cars keys from the safe._

Wal-Mart

_Prue and Melissa walk in with a trolley which has Matthew in the baby seat Melissa has a list. _

Melissa: Okay now remember babies drink and pee often so we'll need a lot of diapers formula and baby wipes.

_She hands her a list of items._

Prue: Jesus Christ how much does it cost to feed a baby?

Melissa: Lots but that's why supermarkets have buy one get one free deals.

_They walk on._

Time Lapse

_There walking around with items inside the trolley Prue checks the list. _

Prue: Okay next items diapers.

_They head down the diaper isle and stop Prue picks up some diapers._

Prue: Hey what about those?

_Melissa looks at them._

Melissa: Wrong size Matthew's medium not small and you're paying for the name not the diapers.

Prue: Really? I thought Pampers were good?

Melissa: They are but you get the same amount of diapers with Wal-Mart's version and there one dollar twenty cheaper and do just as well as Pampers.

Prue: Okay.

_She puts them back and looks for the Wal-Mart version she spots them on the top shelf._

Prue: Hey Mel makes sure no ones looking will you?

_She does so Prue uses her power and two packets of diapers fly off the shelf she catches them and puts them in the trolley. _

Melissa: Okay that's it then.

_Prue's work colleague Ethan comes round the corner with a kid there riding scooters he sees Prue a baby and a woman._

Ethan:Prue.

Prue:Ethan hey what you doing here?

Ethan:Getting my ass kicked by a five year old hey you little rug rat best two out of three come on.

Prue:So how'd you find me?

Ethan:Your assistant told me though she didn't tell me you'd be here with a baby and another woman?

Prue: Oh yes this is my cousin Melissa and my nephew Matthew.

Ethan: Nice meeting you both so what you doing here?

Prue: We've sorter a family emergency.

Ethan:And you needed diapers?

Prue:For Matthew yeah my uncle just dropped him on us so he's staying with us for a day or so.

Ethan:And you'd by coming back to work when?

Prue:Right after we drop this stuff off believe me there'll be no more interruptions today.

EthanGood for a second there I thought maybe you'd changed your mind about going to New York.

Prue:Okay wait a second who's been working late for the past three nights to get our presentation done?

Melissa: Excuse me guys but there's a baby sleeping in the trolley so if you could keep your voices down a little?

Ethan: Sorry but I thought Prue and me had chance of winning so when she disappeared I figured she had second thoughts.

Prue:No I wanna go to New York believe me it's just things happen in our family sometimes which need sorting out and.

Ethan: So I've heard you've a knack for coming in and leaving again often like you don't care about our jobs or the fact we could get promotions.

Prue: Hold on Ethan I care about our jobs and us getting promotions.

Ethan: Great presentation's today at three and the plane leaves tomorrow at nine I gotta a kid to catch.

_He gets back on the scooter and rides away Prue and Melissa walk towards the checkout._

Police Station

_Phoebe Piper Darryl Andy and a sketch artist called Hernandez are there Phoebe's telling the sketch artist what the guy in her premonition looked like._

Phoebe:I think his brows should be a little more arched and his hair a little lighter.

_Hernandez lightens his hair and arches his brows on the computer. _

Phoebe: Yeah that's better.

Piper: Didn't you say his nose was bigger and wider?

Phoebe: Yes I did.

_Hernandez makes the guys nose bigger and wider._

Hernandez:So we looking for a murder suspect?

Andy: Just do me a favour Hernandez no questions.

Hernandez:I still need to know what to do with him when I'm done with the sketch I mean what? Do I put it on the wire put out on APD or ship it to the psychic hotline?

Phoebe:Oh wait that's him.

Darryl:You sure?

Piper:Positive.

Andy:Okayprint up a copy and run it through the data base try to get us a name.

_Hernandez looks at the two cops._

Darryl: Just do it.

Prue's Office

_She's receiving the fax of the man she's on the phone with Phoebe, who's still at the station._

Prue:Gilbert Van Lewen.

Phoebe:You know him?

Prue:Well I know the name his family has a huge art collection part of which they wanted to sell when his father mysteriously died last summer wait I just read somewhere that his brother died a couple of days ago too.

Phoebe:Sounds like the ghost isn't just after baby Matthew hey you wanna meet me Piper Darryl and Andy down at the Van Lewen estate? Have a little chat with Gilbert?

_Prue sees Ethan and a delivery guy outside her office._

Phoebe: It would help having the power of three there in case the ghost shows up.

Prue:Sure who wants to go to New York anyway?

Phoebe:Bye.

_They hang up Ethan comes in holding some take-away._

Ethan: Lunch's served.

Kitchen

_Melissa's there humming a nursery rhythm whilst changing Matthew's diaper taking the dirty one she throws it in the bin and switches the stove off that's been heating a bottle up and checks the milks temperature on the back of her hand then gives it to Matthew to drink._

Matthew: There you sweetie.

_He drinks hungrily._

Melissa: Well aren't you hungry there little fellow.

_She cleans his bottom with a baby wipe pours a little talc in her hand rubs it in him then puts on a clean diaper and picks him up._

Melissa: Okay then sorry if I seem a little rusty it's just a long time since I've done this with my kids Alex and Maggie there five and three now you know.

_They start walking out the room _

Hallway

Melissa: They didn't want me to go but I had no choice I pulled the shortest straw so I had to, to save my family so me and my cousins could exist I haven't even thought about them or my family until now what with the source and everything.

Melissa's Room

_They orb in._

Melissa: I wonder how the war's going are they okay I hope so I'm glad you weren't born into that you wouldn't wanna be you'd never last five minutes there no human wouldn't.

_She stops looking at a framed picture she drew of her future family on the bedside cabinet next to her bed. _

The Van Lewen's house

Gilbert:Alexandra for God's sake keeps your voice down please.

Alexandra:Where's Matthew Gilbert? What did you with him?

Gilbert:You've gotta believe me I did this for this for his own good.

Alexandra:You can't just abandon our baby like that what the hell gives you the right?

Gilbert:I had to I knew he would've gotten him tomorrow at the christening I know it that's when he strikes at the moment of greatest joy.

Alexandra:Okay Gilbert, listen to me I know you've been under a lot of strain because of what happened to your brother but this whole ghost thing has to stop don't you understand it's crazy there's no such as a.

Gilbert: It's him.

_His mother Martha comes in._

Martha:Gilbert you've gotta get outta here now.

_The ghost appears._

Ghost:Too late Martha he's next.

Martha:No not again I've suffered enough please spare my last son.

Ghost:If he brings the baby back from whoever has him perhaps.

Gilbert:Never.

_The ghost zaps Gilbert and he falls over the banister._

Ghost:You're stuck here Martha I won't let you leave until you have watched me kill every last male in your family.

Outside the Van Lewen's house

_There's police and paramedics there Prue pulls up in her BMWX5 next to Piper's Jeep she walks over to Phoebe piper Darryl and Andy._

Prue:Hey what's going on?

Andy:Apparently Gilbert Van Lewen fell over the banister I think the medical examiners goanna list the cause of death as accidental.

Phoebe:Sure have been a lot of accidents around here lately.

Darryl:Yeah well welcome to homicide.

Piper:Poor Matthew.

Phoebe: We'd better phone Mel tell her the news.

Prue: Here.

_She gives Phoebe her cell phone._

Andy:Wait upwe don't know for sure that Gilbert was his father.

Phoebe:Well we've gotta know for sure.

Darryl:Whoa hold it number one this isn't our crime scene number two you three aren't cops remember?

Piper:Darryl this is our sorta thing we can't just walk away from it.

Prue:Rightwe've gotta find out whether this is Matthew's home or not.

_They walk inside there's a cop standing at the doorway._

Andy:They're with us.

Cop:Let me guess your psychic friends?

Darryl:Let me guess you wanna be a metre man? Who called it in?

Cop:The victim's mother Martha Van Lewen she's around the corner.

Andy:(To Prue Phoebe and Piper) we'll do all the talking to Mrs Van Lewen are we clear?

Phoebe:Perfectly.

Side of House

_Darryl and Andy Morris walks up to Martha._

Darryl:Mrs Van Lewen I'm Inspector Morris and this is Lieutenant Trudeau we're terribly sorry for your loss.

Martha:Thank you.

Andy:We've a couple of questions we'd like to ask you and your daughter in law.

Martha:Well Alexandra's off resting now she's in a great deal of pain.

Darryl:Of course she's with her baby then?

Martha:No my grandson's staying at his aunts I'm sorry officers I really don't feel like talking.

_Prue Phoebe and Piper walk upstairs._

Andy:I understand and again our sincerest condolences.

Matthew's Room

_Prue Phoebe and Piper walk into a baby's room Phoebe sees a pillow with "Matthew" embroiled on it._

Phoebe:No question about it this is Matthew's home.

Prue:They must love him dearly I can't imagine how painful it must've been to let him go.

Piper: We probably shouldn't mention where Matthew is or that Mel's looking after him in case Casper's still around.

_Alexandra comes into the room seeing the three girls. _

Alexandra:What you doing in here?

Phoebe:Hi uh sorry Alexandra?

Alexandra:Yeswho are you?

Phoebe:I'm Phoebe Halliwell these are my sisters Prue and Piper we're.

Prue:Uh grief counsellors with the police department.

Alexandra:I don't need any counselling I just need to be alone.

Piper:We understand.

Phoebe:More than you know we can help you Alexandra.

Alexandra:Oh really? Can you bring my husband back from the dead?

Prue:No but maybe someone else.

Alexandra:Please leave just go.

Hallway

_The sisters walk in through the front door hearing something coming from the lounge._

Lounge

_Walking in they see Melissa getting Matthew to sleep by singing him a lullaby softly._

Melissa: Hush little baby don't say a word mommy's goanna bye you a mockingbird and if that mockingbird don't sing daddy's goanna bye you a diamond ring and if that diamond ring turns brass mommy's goanna bye you a looking glass.

_She notices them and stops singing._

Melissa: (Whispering to the sisters) Oh hey guys I was just getting him of to sleep.

Phoebe: (Whispering to Melissa) that's okay.

_They start walking off._

Melissa: So his father's really dead?

Prue: Yes.

Melissa: (Upset) Oh god the poor little guy his mother?

Piper: She's fine and his grandmother also.

Melissa: Good at least he won't have to go through what I and my cousins did when you three died the ghost was there?

Phoebe: No but you can bet you bottom dollar he killed Gilbert Van Lewen.

Piper: Which's why we've gotta find out who he is and read up in the book how to vanquish him.

Melissa: Okay you three do that and take over looking after Matthew while I go see what the Elders know as I've done my share for now.

_She orbs up there._

Prue: Hey I've just thought.

Phoebe: Thought what?

Prue: Piper's problem with the club.

Piper: We're going off the subject now?

Prue: No I've just had an idea of how you can sort out your midweek problem and get more money Mel why not have her sing there all you'd need do's hire a band to play what she'd sing.

Piper: Mel?

Prue: Why not? You heard her singing to Matthew she was great I'd bet she'd pull a lot of people in with that voice I mean whaddya gotta lose you try her once and if they don't like it okay then and if they do you could make it a regular thing.

Piper: I suppose so yes.

Time Lapse Kitchen

_Prue and Phoebe are sitting at the table Prue's working on her presentation whilst Melissa back from the Elders looking up stuff on the internet and Phoebe with her reading glasses on is looking in the Book of Shadows Piper walks in holding Matthew who's crying._

Piper:Okay isn't it anybody else's turn? I'm dying here.

Phoebe: Just freeze him.

Piper: I have but it doesn't last long.

Melissa: Mom you can't freeze a baby that's personal gain.

Piper: And you never froze Alex and Maggie sometimes in the future whenever they got like that?

_Melissa doesn't answer._

Piper: I rest my case.

Melissa: So why haven't you been doing what I showed you?

Piper: Because it's not working and I'm not as good as you.

Melissa: That's because you have to keep persevering.

Piper: So why don't you take over then?

Melissa: Because I've still gotta look on the internet for information about the Van Lewen's to find out who the ghost is.

Piper: But the Elders said it was a vengeful spirit.

Melissa: Yes but they didn't know who which's why I've found nothing new god I'd no idea there was so much information.

Prue:Yeah and Ethan's postponed the presentation which means I've got until morning to salvage it.

Piper:I don't understand why you just didn't come out and tell them we had Matthew.

Phoebe:Because we couldn't risk the ghost following us home and finding him.

Prue: Any luck on the ghost vanquishing?

Phoebe: Not really the only way to vanquish them is using the spell you used on Jackson Ward last year but you must be dead to say it which isn't good.

Melissa: You can vanquish a ghost another way by using a potion with mandrake root in it and throwing it on their bones.

Phoebe: Really? How do know that?

Melissa: My cousins and I used it once in the future just after you three died a ghost latched onto the house which made it hard for Grandpa Victor to sell anonymously to erase any trace of us because it was haunting any potential buyers so the estate agents took it off the market and the house was left until me Patty and Ben moved in and then once we met it we vanquished it with the potion.

Piper: Well we can't make it right now as we're outta mandrake root and the stores are closed.

Prue: We'll have to get it first thing tomorrow because we've less than twelve hours before Darryl and Andy come take him away.

Melissa: Well I know one thing for certain the Van Lewen's know this ghost even if we don't because they always haunt for a specific reason and it's always personal but don't worry I'll find him.

Piper:No I'll find him times up I've done my bit now he's yours.

_Piper gives Melissa Matthew Melissa stands up and Piper sits down._

Melissa:I know baby its okay its okay.

_She bobs him up and down Matthew continues to cry. _

Piper: Okay why isn't he stopping?

Prue: Maybe it's a hungry cry.

Phoebe:We just fed him.

Prue:Well maybe it's a sleepy cry.

Piper:If it's a sleepy cry then why doesn't he fall asleep?

Melissa:He probably just needs a burp or something.

_Melissa pats Matthew on his back and he throws up all over Prue's presentation._

Melissa: Thought so sorry aunt Prue.

Piper:Something tells me it's going to be a very long night.

Time Lapse Living Room

_It's now two am and Melissa's sleeping on the couch while Piper's reading a book Prue's holding Matthew and Phoebe's looking on the computer._

Prue:I thought babies slept a lot.

Phoebe:Yeah obviously one of those lies they'll tell you so you wanna get pregnant.

Piper:So much for being naturals like Mel.

Phoebe: Yeah but that's different Piper she's been a mother before so she knows what to do and besides I bet even she had her limits when Alex and Maggie were young anything in Dr Spock?

Piper:Nothing that we haven't already tried how's the search going?

Phoebe:Not good the Van Lewen's are seriously loaded there could be hundreds of dead people who hold a grudge against them.

Prue:Why don't you focus on the time of Martha's husband's death I mean that was the first?

_Matthew starts whimpering._

Phoebe: What did you do?

Prue: I didn't do anything.

Phoebe:Well does something Prue um wake up Mel.

Piper: No she's done a lot today she needs a rest.

Prue: Okay then.

_Prue lays him down on his blanket and tips all her stuff outta her purse she then uses her power and all the stuff floats above him._

Piper:Doesn't that fall under the personal gain category what if Mel saw it?

Prue: She's asleep Piper how she goanna sees it besides we're desperate and its working he likes it that is so sweet.

_He passes wind and dirties his diaper._

Phoebe:Oh, oh here we go again.

Time Lapse Kitchen

_Prue's holding up Matthew near the kitchen sink in his baby bath she's using her power to hold up the shower spray and the water is rinsing him she finishes doing that and wraps him up in a blanket Piper's sitting at the table looking for information on the computer._

Piper:Hey here's something the Van Lewen's chauffeur Elias Lundy disappeared suddenly before Martha's husband died.

Prue:Disappeared doesn't mean dead maybe he just took off.

_Prue puts Matthew in the baby capsule._

Piper:Well if he did he took off without anything he owned including his savings account and his car.

Prue:Well it's definitely something we should ask Martha Van Lewen about.

Piper:Yeah if she'll talk to us.

Prue:She will if she wants her grandson safe.

_Phoebe enters with her glasses on carrying the Book of Shadows._

Phoebe:Okay people forget Dr Spock this is the only book we need.

Piper:The Book of Shadows?But you already looked in there for the vanquishing potion.

Phoebe:Not that I meant about Matthewnowmum wrote spells in it right? And with three girls there has to be something in here about how to do.

_She finds a page in the Book._

Phoebe: Voila "Sometimes a baby just has to cry".

Prue: Thanks Mum.

Phoebe: I don't understand why this is so hard we're women this should be in our DNA.

_Matthew starts crying Piper freezes him._

Piper:I can't keep doing this all night.

Kitchen Wednesday Sixth February

_Prue Phoebe and Piper are asleep at the table Melissa who's been up an hour feeding Matthew stands in front Piper wakes up. _

Melissa: Morning sleepy head.

_Piper moans._

Melissa: Rough night?

Piper:Don't askMatthew kept us up most the night.

Melissa: Boys will we boys won't they?

Piper: Yeah well at least you had a good night how long you been up?

Melissa: An hour or so.

_She finishes feeding him and gassing him then puts him back in the carrier Prue and Phoebe wake up. _

Prue:What times it?

_She looks at the clock. _

Prue: Quarter to eight I'm late.

_Prue leaves the room._

Phoebe:I've gotta go to Martha Van Lewen Piper will you come with me?

Piper:Yeah right behind you.

Melissa: And I've gotta go to the store get the mandrake root and make the potion.

_Phoebe Piper and Melissa leave the room but return with Prue when they realise they forgot something. _

Prue: I think we forgot something.

Piper: What we goanna do with him?

Prue's Office 

_Ethan enters._

Ethan:Hey. You ready to wow Cauldwell?

Prue:Well actually uh.

_You hear a baby and then see Matthew beside Prue._

Ethan:Do you get that through office supplies?

Prue:Okay I had to bring him there was nowhere else to put him and I really think we should talk to Cauldwell about a day-care centre I mean I'm not the only one with a child around here.

Ethan:Prue you don't have a kid.

Prue:No but I'm goanna one day.

_Matthew starts whimpering._

Prue: Oh it's okay.

_She puts her pinkie finger near his mouth and he sucks on it. _

Prue: Thank god Mel told me about the pinkie finger otherwise I wouldn't have known whaddya do you should see me at diapering I've really gotten good at it.

Ethan:Okay you know this mothering instinct's really something but me I've got my own inner child and right now he's thinking about New York.

Prue:Yeah right um Ethan I didn't really finish the presentation.

Ethan:You know I figured you were probably still be in your family crisis especially after your tenth non answered call so I took the liberty of finishing the presentation myself and I didn't do it for you Prue I did for me because I'm not goanna let you ruin my chances of getting promoted to.

Prue: Thank you Ethan you're the best.

_Mr. Cauldwell walks up to the doorway._

Mr. Cauldwell:He certainly is and since I need my best and brightest in New York your outta the running Halliwell so maybe you'd like to tell us why you left your partner to do all the work?

Ethan:She had a family emergency sir.

Mr. Cauldwell:Really?She has a lot of those doesn't she? You'll show your presentation to the client at noon Ethan.

The Van Lewen's House 

_Phoebe and Piper knock on the door Martha answers it._

Martha:Yes?

Phoebe:We need to talk to you.

Martha:You with the police?

Phoebe:Not really no.

Piper:But we're here to help.

Martha:I don't understand.

Phoebe:Does the name Elias Lundy mean anything to you?

_Alexandra walks into the room. _

Alexandra:Martha the funeral home called and they wanted to know if...

_She sees Phoebe and Piper._

Alexandra: What you doing here?

Phoebe:We're here because we really need to talk to you and I think you know what about.

Martha:Who you people? What do you want?

_Phoebe shows them a piece of cloth that has "Matthew" embroiled on it._

Alexandra: Matthew oh my godshe okay?

Piper:Please come with us some place safe where we can talk about this.

_They hear the ghost coming._

Martha:Oh no.

_The piece of cloth floats through the air Elias appears and catches the cloth._

Elias:Where's the child?

Alexandra:No don't tell him please.

_Elias goes to zap them but Piper freezes the lightening stuff that comes out of his hand he doesn't freeze but Martha and Alexandra does._

Piper:He didn't freeze why didn't he freeze?

Elias:What are you? Witches?

Piper:I've frozen ghosts before haven't I?

Phoebe:Okay Piper now's not the time just unfreeze them so we can get them outta here.

_Piper unfreezes them. _

Phoebe: Duck!

_They all duck and the lightening stuff fly above them._

Piper:Let's go.

_They run through Elias towards the door he turns around and zaps Martha Phoebe Piper and Alexandra run outside Elias tries to go outside but the house won't let him._

Elias:Bring me the child or she's dead.

_The door slams shut._

Martha:Looks like I'm not the only one stuck here.

Clubroom

_Phoebe and Alexandra are sitting at the bar Piper's standing behind the bar pouring coffee in their cups._

Phoebe:You know you'd be a lot more comfortable at our place with your baby.

Alexandra:Noit's too much of a risk as much as I'm dying to see him and hold him I can't.

Piper:I don't think Elias can follow you or us I mean he couldn't chase us outta the house I don't think he can leave the house.

Alexandra:But you're not positive are you, you don't know that for sure? I've seen what he can do I've watched him kill my husband I won't watch him kill my son you'd do the same to if you were a mother.

_Piper doesn't answer._

Phoebe:Its okay everything's goanna be okay now what did your husband tell you about Elias Lundy?

Alexandra:He was their chauffeur but he was obsessed with Martha even carved his and her initials on the largest oak I've seen it but one day his obsession got outta hand and Lundy attacked Martha my father in law lured him out to the same tree and shot him in the back buried him on the grounds and covered it up.

Phoebe:That would explain why he suddenly disappeared.

Alexandra:A week later my father in law mysteriously died.

Piper:At the house too.

Alexandra:And then Gilberts brother his uncle and then they all just looked like accidents you know bad luck Martha knew but she couldn't convince anybody.

Phoebe:I don't understand why you stayed in that house why Gilbert didn't get you outta there?

Alexandra:Until Gilbert's brother died he didn't believe the story either Martha tried to sell the house once but I guess Lundy wouldn't let her he wants her to suffer for what her husband did to him and won't quit until he gets Matthew too.

Phoebe:Yeah well we won't quit until we get him now do you have any idea where on the grounds Lundy's body was buried?

Alexandra:Supposedly by the tree underneath the initials.

Office Floor

_Outside the elevator Prue's holding Matthew and trying to push the button Ethan runs up to her._

Ethan:Whoa Prue don't touch that dial I just came back from Cauldwell's office and I told him I couldn't finish the presentation without the work you did and I couldn't do the job to his level without my partner.

_He holds up two plane tickets. _

Ethan: Plane leaves in two hours sorry squirt only got two tickets.

Prue:Kids under two fly free.

Ethan:Afraid you were goanna say that can't you get your sisters or your cousin to look after him?

Prue:Sorry Ethan can't if having Matthews taught me one thing it's there's more important things in life than promotions

Ethan: Right.

_The elevator opens and Prue walks in._

Ethan: Hey you two make a nice couple.

Prue:Thanks.

Kitchen

_Melissa's making the potion from reading outta the book Piper and Phoebe walk in._

Piper:Prue's on her way home whoa that stuff could melt your nostrils.

Melissa:It'ssuppose to we want it strong enough to expel Elias's spirit okay mandrake root.

_She puts some in a saucepan. _

Phoebe: You know what I don't get is this whole baby thing I could've swarn I'd be good at it I mean I love kids I'm goanna have one after all I'm a giving and good person.

Piper:Phoebe I don't think Matthew was rejecting you personally at least no more than me and Prue.

Phoebe:Then why do I feel like such a failure? Every time I get close to him he either opens his mouth or his bowels call me kooky but that feels like rejection to me.

Melissa:Aunt Phoebeit takes a lot of time to figure out how to take care of babies properly hell it took me time to get used to Alex and Maggie.

Phoebe:A lot more than I thought actually.

Piper: We should be grateful for a little time off.

Phoebe:Absolutely.

_Silence _

Piper: I miss him.

MelissaIt certainly is quiet around here okay let's just focus.

Phoebe:Okay do you wanna get the shovels Piper?

Piper:Sure.

Melissa: Hold on wouldn't it be faster using aunt Prue's power to lift up his bones?

Phoebe:Why?

Melissa: Because using shovels will take too long and if Elias knows what you're doing.

Piper:Isn't there some other way of vanquishing him than being dead or using a potion?

Melissa: The only other ways to destroy the object of the curse I.E. Martha but we're supposed to save her.

_Prue enters with Matthew._

Phoebe:Hi Matthew how's the little man?

_Phoebe Piper and Melissa start fussing over him and talk baby talk._

Prue:Okay I'm home too guys are we ready?

Phoebe:Just waiting for the potion to brew otherwise we're ready um shouldn't someone stay here with Matthew.

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Melissa:I'll stay.

Prue:Looks like we all fell for the same guy.

_The doorbell rings Phoebe answers it its Darryl and Andy Prue Piper Melissa and Matthew follow her into the foyer._

Andy: Sorry guy's times up social services called they wanna know where the baby is.

Phoebe:Tell them he's with us.

Darryl:Four witches and a baby I don't think that's goanna fly.

Melissa: Look you two can't take him now we're this close to vanquishing.

Darryl:No we don't wanna hear another ghost story in the real world that baby was abandoned which means if we don't account for him we could lose our shields.

Prue:Not if you offered a plausible explanation I mean what if he was kidnapped and then abandoned you'd both be hero's you'd be the one reuniting him with his mom look all we're asking is that you hold off for a few hours okay if we're not back then do what you've gotta do.

Andy: Alright we'll be back in a few hours.

Prue: Thank you.

_She kisses him they leave._

Phoebe: Okay Mel would you mind looking after Matthew again?

Melissa: Sure you guys just get the ghost.

Phoebe: Right uh Prue you're not goanna wear that are you? Didn't think so we'll meet you in the car alright?

The Van Lewen's House 

_Elias appears._

Elias:You can't keep hiding from me Martha I'll always find you.

_He tries zapping her but she ducks._

Martha:You can punish me all you like Elias it doesn't matter I don't know where Matthew is and even if I did I wouldn't tell you.

_He zaps near her again._

Outside House

_Prue Piper and Phoebe pull up in Piper's Jeep they get out with the potion._

Prue:Did she say where the oak tree was?

Phoebe:I assume around back.

Piper:Okay you two get him up and I'll protect Martha for as long as I can.

Prue:Alright.

Backyard

_Prue and Phoebe are searching for the tree Phoebe finds it._

Phoebe:Prue over here.

_They then look at the ground. _

Phoebe: This has gotta be it do you think you can get it up?

Prue: Absolutely hold this.

_She hands Phoebe a torch/flashlight then uses her power and the dirt and Elias' skeleton lifts up out of the ground._

Prue: Hello Elias.

Inside House

_Elisa's zapping Martha._

Elias: There are many things worst than death Martha you taught me that.

_He stops zapping her. _

Elias: I can keep doing this forever.

_He starts zapping her again Piper enters the room and freezes it._

Piper:I don't think so.

Elias:Tell me where the child is and I'll spare her.

Piper: (Angry) He's with someone who'd die before she's ever let you lay your hands on him.

Elias: Really? Hmm I might just have to kill this person.

Piper: (Angry) you'll have to go over my dead before you did that.

Elias: Very well.

_He zaps at Piper she ducks._

Backyard

_Prue and Phoebe are stamping Elias bones with their feet._

Inside House

_Elias yells in pain._

Elias:My bones my grave.

_He disappears._

Backyard

_Prue takes the off the lid of the bottle of potion._

Prue:Alright, here we go bye, bye Lundy.

_Elias appears near a window and zaps near Prue and Phoebe they scream and fall to the ground Elias' bones go back into the ground._

Elias:Can't vanquish me without my bones can you?

Phoebe:Oops busted.

Prue:Run.

_They get up and run away._

The Van Lewen's House 

_Prue and Phoebe run through the front door._

Prue:Piper where are you?

Piper:Upstairs.

_They run upstairs._

Phoebe:Have you seen Lundy?

Piper:What do you mean? Didn't you vanquish him?

Prue:Uh no and it doesn't look like we'll ever be able to he's hidden his bones some place that we'll never be able to find them.

Martha:Then you have to get outta here now.

Piper:No we're not going anywhere.

Martha:You haven't got a choice if there's no other way to stop him you can go back to your cousin and give Matthew to Alexandra.

_Prue Phoebe and Piper look at each other._

Phoebe:It's not an option besides Mel would do the same thing in our situation.

Martha:What? What is it? I think I've a right to know.

Piper:The one other way to vanquish a ghost's to destroy the object of its wrath.

Martha:Meaning me? You're saying if I die he dies too?

Prue:No our jobs protecting the innocent and that would be you.

Martha:No it isn't It wasn't my husband who shot Elias in the back It was me I did it he wanted me for himself he said he was goanna kill my husband.

_Elias appears._

Elias:Yet I did, didn't I how could you Martha? I loved you.

Martha:I didn't love you.

EliasThey can't protect you forever.

Martha:Your right they can't but I can protect Matthew.

_Martha runs outta he room and falls over the banister._

Prue:Martha no.

Elias:No.

_Martha's spirit floats outta her body up to where Elias is. _

Elias: Martha what have you done?

Martha:Killed us both go to hell Elias.

_A hole opens up in the floor and flames comes outta it Elias starts burning and disappears in the hole it closes up._

Piper:Uh what do we do?

Martha:Don't do anything this is where I belong this is the only way to save my grandchild thank you all for protecting him.

_She disappears._

Hallway

_Prue Phoebe and Piper walk through the front door Melissa hears them from the lounge and comes out with Matthew._

Melissa: How'd it go?

Phoebe: We got Elias.

Melissa: Good where's Martha?

_The girls look at each other._

Prue: She's dead Elias busted us for trying to destroy his bones so Martha threw herself over the banister and destroyed him that way.

_Melissa puts her hand to her mouth._

Melissa: Oh no.

Piper: Yeah well at least Matthew's safe that's the main thing.

Phoebe: Which is why we'd better get him washed and dressed Darryl and Andy will be back here soon.

Time Lapse Kitchen Thursday Seventh February

_The song "I Love You" by Martina McBride's playing while you watch Prue Phoebe Piper and Melissa wash Matthew in his baby bath then you see them drying him and dressing him up._

Police Room

_Alexandra Darryl and Andy are waiting for Prue Phoebe Piper and Melissa to arrive._

Darryl:There they are.

_They walk in Phoebe's holding Matthew Alexandra walks over to them and take Matthew off Phoebe._

Piper:Here we wanted you to have this but we couldn't get the throw up off of it.

_She hands her a blanket and the bear she knitted._

Alexandra:Oh that's okay you're all so sweet how can I ever thank you?

Melissa: Just let us baby sit every once in a while.

Prue:Take good care of him.

_They kiss Matthew goodbye and leave._

Outside P Three

_You see people queuing up to get in._

Clubroom

_Inside everyone's listening to Melissa who's on stage sitting on a chair strumming the last few cords of" Somewhere Over the Rainbow" on an acoustic guitar._

If happy little blues birds fly above the rainbow why oh why can't I?

_She finishes the crowd go wild cheering her._

Melissa: Thank you very much.

_She takes the guitar off her and heads downstage to the corner of the room where Prue Phoebe Piper Andy and Leo who's joined them._

Melissa: So do past I muster?

Piper: Do you past muster? Mel that was amazing I'm definitely having you here again.

_Melissa's smiling._

Phoebe: Yeah we didn't know you play as well as sung?

Melissa: Oh yeah my cousins and I were a band in the future we used to play here each week.

Prue: So that's where you got that talent from any other ones you wanna tell us?

Melissa: How long you got? (To Andy) So how's Matthew's doing?

Andy: He and Alexandra are fine.

Melissa: Good I miss the little guy.

Phoebe: Me to.

Piper: Me three.

Leo: Yeah I held about that from the Elders sorry I couldn't help but one of my charges was in trouble.

Piper: That's okay we handled him very well thanks to Mel teaching us.

Phoebe: Yeah it makes us wanna have kids I mean after we've vanquished the source of course.

Prue: Which brings me and Piper to the point seeing what happened to Matthew's family really shook us and made us realise we don't wanna die without ever be fully committed to you two so.

_They both get down on one knee in front of Andy and Leo._

Piper: So will you marry us?

_Phoebe and Melissa put their hands on their mouths Andy and Leo look at each other then Prue and Piper. _

Andy: Wow we don't know what to say um.

Prue: Well its simple really you either say yes or no.

Leo: Well if you put it like that then we say yes.

Piper: You sure?

_Andy and Leo look at each other in recognition._

Andy: Absolutely.

_Prue and Piper's faces lit up they jump up and hug them both Phoebe and Melissa cheer._

Phoebe: Well this definitely calls for a celebration I'll go get the drinks.

_She leaves and goes to the bar._

Bar Area

Phoebe: Hey Fletch give a couple of champagne bottles this way will you.

_The bartender does so Phoebe hears her name been called from behind her turning round she sees Cole standing there._

Phoebe: (Shocked) Cole.

The End


End file.
